Fractured Confinement
by FantasySpark
Summary: After being forced to live under the mansion by Remilia as a result of Flandre's one major slip-up, she finds unexpected things and can't get a grasp of who she even is after constantly being manipulated. Will she control herself, or will she fall apart before she can be with her dear sister again?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, I just had to write this. Thinking about the idea was killing me, so I wrote an extra back story. Hopefully you like it and find it interesting, I tried my best coming up with an odd idea like this.**

* * *

I remember when I used to call the whole Scarlet Devil Mansion my home. Now, my home is in the basement. But before then, I never got to see Onee-sama's face. I had only seen her once, but it was just a blur of blue and pink. Imagining what she looked like was hard. I was free to roam around the mansion, but my parents had a hard time dealing with my odd craving of blood. I was watched over by them daily, which might have drove Onee-sama away. They tried to slow down my blood consumption, but I just couldn't resist! Blood is so tasty... but anyways, nothing worked for me. They were brought down to one last solution. For the longest time, I tasted not a drop of blood. It was the most horrifyingly painful week I've been through. It felt like there was a piece missing to myself, and my mouth was awfully dry. I couldn't take it. On the seventh day, I refused to go through another day of torment. I needed some source of blood, and fast. The first living thing I spotted would be my victim, I repeated to myself as I raced around the mansion. I quickly turned a corner and bolted into the dining room. Of course, Mother and Father were there. But either way, they wouldn't be spared.

"Mother, Father..." I muttered as I walked towards them slowly.

"Yes, Flandre?" Mother asked.

"Are you faring well with no blood?" Father wondered.

"Nope, not at all. In fact, you two look rather tasty. I wonder what another vampire's blood would taste like..." It was funny to see both of them stand up and back away a few feet.

"Flandre, stop what you're thinking!" Father begged.

"I can't hear you, Father." But it was true, all I could hear was hacking and coughing now that I had my hands wrapped around his neck. I applied just a bit more force, and POP, his head came right off! And if I were to possibly keep him from struggling too much as I drank his blood, I would need to stick my hand into his chest, ripping out the heart. I did just that, and I didn't even know we had hearts! As soon as I pulled out the blood drenched organ, the taste was almost in my mouth. I crushed the heart with a little squeeze and then proceeded to advance on Mother, who was crying a bit. "Why so sad, Mother?" I asked.

"Because... you've turned into the monster I feared-!" POP, there went her head! Mother had the same size heart, and it was pretty slippery. I could have slid it across the floor for fun, but I decided not to. The smell of blood was in the air, and that was probably the most blood I've drunk in a day. Two whole vampires, what a record! Vampire blood didn't have the same taste as human blood, but I still enjoyed all of it. Mother and Father turned into skin and bones, because I never cared for the leathery skin part. The bones made odd echoes if you hit them against the right thing, so that was fun. But just as soon as I had finished with Mother and Father, I heard footsteps. Ah, the maids were probably there to clean up the mess.

"FLAN!" I heard a voice thunder. That really scared me, the maids never called me that. I waited for whoever it was, and I saw a blur of pink and blue. That blur... it had to be Onee-sama!

"Onee-sama, is that really you!?" I asked.

"Yes Flan, it is me." A gentle voice answered. And then I finally got to see Onee-sama. She was nothing like I imagined. She was really pretty, with short light-blue hair and this pink dress. She still had bat wings that were huge; mine were taken away in an idea to stop me from drinking so much blood. I was so happy to see her, but she didn't look like she was happy at all. Her face was serious and she kept eyeing what Mother and Father used to be. "Flan, what have you done?" she sighed.

"I got so thirsty Onee-sama, I couldn't help myself."

"It was earlier than I expected, but I'll have to do this."

"Have to do what?" I asked.

"I'll have to put you in your place, Flandre." As she said that, her eyes started glowing. I wondered if I could do that too, as a big red magic circle appeared beneath my feet. "Both Father and I foresaw that you would turn like this. Having passed on his word and power to me now, I have been ordered to keep you condemned, until you can learn to make better use of the powers that manifest within you." she explained to me. When Onee-sama said that, it felt like my heart sunk. I had just finally got to even see her, and now she's going to lock me up. I really couldn't stop myself from killing them, wouldn't my big sister understand something like that? Or maybe this is how all big sisters act? I really didn't want to go, but...

"I understand Onee-sama."

"Eh? What do you..."

"You were going to seal me away. You're Onee-sama, so I guess this is how all big sisters act, right? I'll stay where I'm put, and I'll be a good girl. But please, try to bring some toys every once in a while." Onee-sama looked confused, but it was too late. I felt myself falling, sinking deep underground into the basement I now call home.

The basement was different from what I expected. It even had a little window to it, so it looked like any regular room, but it was a bit dreary and dark. Other than that, I didn't think I would mind living down here.

"Flan?" A voice called from the door. That was another thing. The door wasn't a regular wooden door, it was a large metal door. I wondered when all this was built.

"Onee-sama, you're outside?" I called.

"Yes, I made my way down here as fast as I could." she said. "But do you understand that you must stay down here at all times?"

"Yes, Onee-sama." I promised myself I would stay down there, if Onee-sama wanted me to.

"So while you're down there, try to get a control on your powers. I'll bring you food every once in a while." Then I heard Onee-sama walk away. For the first day, it was kind of lonely. But I never really had anyone to talk to before anyway. It was boring, because the room was bare. After a while, I just fell asleep. When I woke up, I started talking to myself before I heard a knock on the door.

"Onee-sama, is that you?" I asked.

"Yes it is. Stand back, I'll open the door." I did as she did and the large metal door creaked open. Onee-sama stepped inside, with a plate in each hand. "Here, I've brought some food along so that we could eat together." I was happy that I got to sit next to Onee-sama and eat with her. But I think it was a bit creepy because I couldn't stop myself from staring at her. "Is something the matter?" she asked.

"No, its just that... I haven't been able to really see you until now! I'm really happy!"

"Really? Well I am too." she smiled. When I finished, Onee-sama took the plate away and was gone for a few hours. Once again, it became lonely. But it wasn't all that bad, because I had seeing Onee-sama to look forward too. I never wanted to forget the dates, so everyday I put one more scratch in the wall. The more and more Onee-sama visited me, the more and more I asked her questions. She avoided a lot of them though, I wonder why. If I counted the days correctly, I had been in the basement for about 45 years, when Onee-sama didn't come as frequently. She started to put the plate of food on the table outside of the door, and then knock and leave. About a decade back, she gave me a red teddy bear, so I talked to him. But I kept him far from my reach, so I wouldn't break him. Onee-sama gave me toys constantly, and they would all turn into piles of fuzz and fabric. This teddy bear was nice, but I really wanted to play with him. I guess I just gave up one day, and he blew up in my hands. Onee-sama never came, so I guess I lost all of my friends now. From then on, I would try to stop Onee-sama before she would get too far after leaving food, but she was just too fast. And I couldn't leave the basement, she told me not to. The window I looked out of everyday was my only source of entertainment. All I could see was a grassy hill, some trees and the sky. Nothing really happened, but every once in a while I would see a group of fairies who were playing. I would wave at them and smile, but the would look scared and run away. I wonder why, did they even know me?

But about 50 years later, a really weird thing happened to me. I was sitting around, when I spotted a hole in the wall. It was big enough to stick only my arm through, but I was sure that it was never there before. I tried sticking my arm in it, and it was really cold.

"Hmm, who is this?" A voice asked. I jumped back, I hadn't heard someone's voice besides my own in decades!

"What's in there!?" I exclaimed.

"I am." The voice replied. "Now who are you?"

"Flan... Flandre. Flandre... Scarlet." I had a hard time remembering my name for a second there.

"Ah, Scarlet? Are you related to a certain vampire?"

"I think so, are you talking about Onee-sama?"

"I wouldn't know, what's her name?"

"... I don't know." I admitted.

"Eh?"

"I know she is Onee-sama. I don't know her name..."

"Hmm, fair enough." It felt weird, talking to some unknown thing. After a while, I noticed that the voice belonged to probably an adult, like my Mother. A lot of times, she would tell me that she was going to sleep. It made sense, because vampires have different sleeping patterns. She told me her name once, I think it was Yuki. I told Yuki a lot of things, and she seemed really interested. "You have no toys?" she asked me as we were talking one day.

"Nope, not at all. They all break when I touch them."

"Really? Do you want another one?"

"I would really like that, but it would just break..." I sighed. I can't really remember when I first started talking to Yuki, but I got to look forward to her a whole lot.

"Today is really special!" I told Yuki once.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Today is my birthday! Or somewhere around that date, I'm not sure if I counted right..."

"Oh? I don't have a gift for you..."

"That's okay, I never really get gifts anyway." I said, although I didn't sound very reassuring. My birthday was like any other day, just some more time in the basement, right? Still, if Onee-sama would come sometimes...

"Wait, I think I actually may have a gift." Yuki said.

"Wha-what? But how?"

"Try reaching your arm in the hole."

"Ah, okay..." I did so, and jumped when I felt a warm hand grab mine. I noticed that the hand was much bigger than mine, and suddenly the hole started getting bigger. "Eh? Yu-" Before I knew it, I felt a tug and everything turned from black to purple and then blue. There was a bright flash, and I could finally see again. A woman with bright purple eyes and long blonde hair stood in front of me. She had a long white and purple dress too. "Are... Are you Yuki?" I managed to say.

"Yuki? Ah, you must have misunderstood. My name is Yukari."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey look, I finally got it done. It took a whole lot of erasing stuff and adding stuff. And sorry if there isn't enough Yukari, I'll make sure its more interesting next chapter. Truthfully, I don't think this one went very well. How about you?**

* * *

Yukari was different from what I imagined, but she was really nice. She held up a parasol because we were outside and even invited me to where she lived, which looked so much different from the mansion! When we got to the door, it slid sideways (Which I thought was amazing) and inside there was someone sitting at a really low table. She had a pointed white hat and a dress like Yukari, but it was white and blue instead. Most of all, she had a lot of bushy tails, but I couldn't count them all at once.

"Yukari-sama, you're back," she said. "Hmm? Who is this?" she then turned to me.

"Let's just say that we've become friends recently." Yukari told her.

"Really!?" I exclaimed. "We're friends now?" I haven't had a friend in such a long time, so I was really happy!

"Well we have been speaking with each other for some time now, right?" Once I had nodded in agreement, we sat down at the really low table together (That was another thing I've never seen before).

"So, what brings this young girl to the border?" the lady with the tails asked.

"I ran upon her using my boundaries," Yukari explained. "Shall I ask where you are from?" she asked me.

"What do you mean? We're in Europe, of course!" I told her. Actually, I've never been out of the mansion thanks to be constantly watched, so I never really knew the exact locations and I never asked. But when I told them that, the lady with the tails gave Yukari a confused glance.

"Flandre, this isn't Europe..." she said.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Ran is right," Yukari said. Finally I got to know her name! "This is Gensokyo, and your mansion mysteriously appeared around 90 years ago." I froze completely. Where? I don't know this place, how did we end up there? But I guess it all makes sense, because where Yukari lived was so much different from the mansion. So many thoughts were rushing through my head, but I had to wait on that.

"Genso...kyo? What is that?"

"A land filled with youkai that was sealed off from the outside world." Ran said. "We were wondering why a large scarlet mansion appeared, as if it were meant to be there."

"Well, I don't know. I really don't know at all, I'm so confused..."

"Well if that's the case, then we'll have to move on." Yukari said. "And I think I owe you something." Out of the sky, the same hole I was pulled through appeared, and something dropped out. I caught it and it looked like... a purple teddy bear! Suddenly my mood changed and I could think clearly. "You said you liked toys, right?"

"Yukari...! Thank you! Thank you so much!" I was about to hug the teddy bear, but then I knew to stop. "But wait, I might break the present immediately..." I sighed. Yukari turned her eyes to Ran, and Ran looked a bit intimidated.

"Yes, Yukari-sama..." she sighed. "Flandre, I can help you with that. A bit of power control isn't too hard for me to handle!" Ran led me out of the room and I looked back at Yukari. She had a smile, but it looked more like a grin or something like that. But anyway, Ran led me to a place where there was a lot of shade and then turned around. "Okay, I'll need you to show me how much restraint you have."

"In what form?" I asked.

"Something simple, like a handshake." I nodded and tried just that, a bit softer than usual. Ran didn't think the same, because she jumped when I did.

"I see, you've really got a strong arm there..." she whimpered as she grabbed her hand. " I can't say that I'm an expert at this, but I'll see what I can do..." Ran gave me simple things to hold and told me to apply little to no pressure at all. But each time she would praise me, I would smile and the object would be destroyed. She had come up with a theory right when I saw the night coming out. I got a spark of hope that Onee-sama would come today, so I ran over to where Yukari was, and I was sent back to the basement. And just in time, I heard a knock on the door. I rushed over there and pulled it open.

"Onee-sama, wait! Please don't leave!" I shouted out. But I froze when I found who was at the door. "What? E-eh? You... you're not Onee-sama!" I growled at the fairy maid.

"I'm sorry, but I will tell the Mistress that you requested her." the fairy maid spoke. Only one thing about that sentence really bugged me.

"Mistress? Onee-sama isn't the mistress, Mother is!"

"The previous mistress has been deceased for about a century, Young Mistress." When she said that, it felt like my insides did a flip. I nodded and quickly slammed the door shut. Then I walked over to my bed, realizing what had happened. I wasn't in the right mind at the time that both of my parents were killed. I didn't think of their death as in them being my parents, but just prey. Such a horrible person I must have been at the time. Now I could imagine my hands, drenched with the blood of two very noble vampires. Thinking about it made me feel sick, but not sad. Onee-sama must hate me for doing such a cruel thing. That was probably why she never came back after so long. But still, the fairy maid told me that she would tell Onee-sama about coming down to the basement. I eagerly waited for her, and of course, she must still resent me. I finally let out a sigh and walked opened the door to pick up the food I had forgotten about. Then I started thinking about what Yukari and Ran told me, which made my head a bit foggy. How dare Onee-sama, fleeing from Europe to a place I never knew! How could she not tell me, how could she stop coming just to hide a secret? That has to be the reason. Though I was mad, a grin showed on my face and I began to giggle a bit, thinking about the day I saw so much blood. Too bad I had already finished my meal. I felt like the day would never end, and I was so bored, I wanted to scratch at the walls until my fingers began to bleed. For the next few days, I sat in bed, and the hole in the wall had disappeared. I wondered where it went, just when another hole appeared; this time in the ground. Ran sprang out of it and held out her hand.

"Sorry about those few days I missed. Would you like to continue?" I nodded and I followed Ran back to where we were a few days before. I almost forgot about her helping me. I tried to cancel out what I was thinking so I could listen to Ran. On the way there, she told me what she had contemplated about over those few days. "What I was saying before is that I think your happiness affects your power."

"Really? How?" I asked. I didn't know emotions could be so strong!

"Think about it. When I complimented you on your control, I noticed the power in your hand increasing, because you were happy. I think it works the same with every emotion. In truth, your emotions are strong, yet mixed at the same time."

"So how do I control them?"

"Well that's up to you. I can tell that even your weakest is rather strong. It's easier to limit your power if you gained it over time, rather than having it as a natural ability. Because then you can have a base to grow on." I think that sounded about right, I was amazed that I could actually understand it.

"But I don't think I really have a base..." I admitted.

"And that's where I come in. I'll help you create one." So then Ran practiced the same thing with me. The the first day I kept crushing Ran's hand because I was still thinking about Onee-sama. I wanted to see her, yet another side of me was furious with her. An odd tip of advice from Ran was to keep my mind like a blank slate. It worked for the first week or two, and then she said for me to adjust bit by bit. She even gave me books sometimes, although that was a bit rare, I had almost forgotten how to read. We worked on this every few days, and it made me happy to know what the end result might be. If I could control my power, then maybe Onee-sama would come back. Too bad the other side of me wouldn't be very happy with seeing her face. Even during the days where I stayed in my room, I tried holding the present Yukari gave me. The bear was still smiling every time I played with it.

"Okay Flandre, I think we've worked on this long enough." Ran told me one day. "Let's go all the way back to the beginning and do something a bit simple." She stuck her hand out, and I realized that she wanted to shake hands. I nodded and Ran's notes ran through my head. So I tried to be casual as I did it, hoping that I wouldn't crush her hand like before. Her reaction was emotionless, so I couldn't tell whether or not I had done well, and I was a bit worried. "Flandre..." she said, and she looked serious.

"Y-yes?" My heart felt like it sank until she began to smile.

"Firm and strong, but not overbearing. Good job!" she told me. I began to smile back, but my grip didn't get tighter. I was so happy to finally be able to control a part of myself. Ran decided we should tell Yukari the good news.

"Is that so? Well congratulations, Flandre." she said.

"Thank you a lot!" I told them both. "Now I won't break your gift."

"I guess this means my part of the job." Yukari sighed.

"What do you mean, Yukari-sama?" Ran asked.

"I sense a large amount of powerful and potential abilities. It's best for you to be able to control those before you discover them by luck and something disastrous erupts." The rest of the conversation I really couldn't understand. Ran and Yukari knew too much for me to understand. I tried to protest by saying that had already done so much for me, but neither of them budged. Once Ran finished, she decided to call it a day and I went back to the basement. When I got there, I played with the teddy bear a lot more, now that I was sure that it wouldn't break. But every time Onee-sama ran through my head, my grip made a seam pop loose and I grit my teeth and tried to control my anger. A week or so went by in the basement, before I decided to throw the door open while a maid was leaving food one day.

"You! Onee-sama never came back, although you said she would. Bring me my big sister, _now_." I ordered. The maid jumped out of her skin and raced off, tripping over herself on the way. It felt rather refreshing to have a little sense of intimidation after so long. I waited with my toy in hand until I heard a knock. The door creaked open, and there I saw Onee-sama once again. "Onee-sama!" I cried as I jumped up. I had planned to lock her in a tight hug, but I pulled back instantly. Onee-sama seemed a bit... different. And my mood switched as I saw that she reeked of magic and youkai.

"Flan, why did you call me here?" she asked, without any tone of softness in her voice.

"Onee-sama..." I growled. I felt the other side of me acting. I knew it, I still can't control myself! My arm moved faster than my mouth did, and I grabbed Onee-sama by her collar and pushed her up to the wall of the basement. "This isn't Europe anymore... IS IT!?" I roared. On the inside, I was scared of myself. Why did I do this!? I stared Onee-sama in the eyes, and her look showed nothing. No emotion whatsoever. It was kind of sad, she didn't miss me?

"No, Flan. This isn't Europe." she sighed. She put her hand on my arm which was holding her up and her hand began to crackle. In a split second, I felt a lot of blood flow from my forearm. A good portion of my arm was gone. "I was asked to use force if you went too far. And obviously you still can't control yourself." Wait, no! I could, I swear! I forced a roar of anger down my throat as Onee-sama turned away and left.

"Onee-sama, you left and never came back!" I tried to finish, but she had already shut the door. I started bang my other hand against the door. She hurt me. She blew my arm off. Onee-sama doesn't care, not one bit! That's it, I'll make sure she gets what she deserves! I was even more irritated now!

Horrible. I felt horrible. There was nothing to do but sit down on my bed. My whole body was shaking and I could tell my cheeks were soaked with tears. Onee-sama, she forgot. She didn't care. She must have found herself a friend so important that I've been forgotten. Now I know why she never came back. But most of all, I lost all of my courage to tell Onee-sama that I had learned to control myself. These emotions, I couldn't handle them. I was thinking two different things at once. There was no way I would be able to contain myself!

The next day, Ran came back again and my arm had already healed over. She told me that Yukari would keep a watchful eye over us while I was there, but Ran was the initial teacher. I didn't have a clue of what we would do, I didn't even know any of my real abilities. While we were there, Yukari began to ask me some questions.

"Flandre, I wonder where you've placed your wings..." Yukari said as she hid her face behind a fan.

"My wings?" I gave it a thought, and the day where Father tore my wings from my back permanently came back to me. It made me cringe horribly, and Ran looked a bit worried. "Um, my Father took them a while ago. They never grew back, you see." I explained.

"Would you like new ones?" Yukari asked. I don't get it, how is that even possible?

"Yukari-sama, how would you be able to do such a thing?" Ran asked. Once again, their talk turned extremely complicated, but Ran explained it to me in words that I could actually understand. "You see Flan, Yukari says by work of magic will you be able to take flight again. Not as in a enchantment, but as in an addition to yourself. You will most likely have a wing-like structures on your back that can also work as a base for your power." I understood and for that day, we mostly just spoke, rather than worked on my abilities. Oddly, I didn't feel like leaving at the end of the day, but I had to. I waved goodbye to Ran as I went back to the basement. I was still so worried about everything that happened with Onee-sama...

* * *

**Ah, one more thing. I wanted to share a piece of information that couldn't fit into the chapter. At the moment, Ran has 7 or 8 tails. Once she gets 9, that is when she wants to gain a shikigami of her own (A.K.A. Chen). She told Flandre about this somewhere in that time lapse.**


	3. Chapter 3

******Here we are finally. Sorry, I'm really good at ****procrastination. And I'm sorry if there isn't enough Ran and Yukari, it really was not supposed to turn out like this. (I might do some .5 chapters with them in it later on) But anyway, enjoy! And be careful, one part switches to 1st Person. Oh, one more thing. I added a whole chunk of events in the middle, so I don't know if part of it may transition weird.**

* * *

From then on, I stopped pestering the fairy maid about Onee-sama. If she wanted to forget about me, then that's fine. But anyway, I was wondering about those wings. How could that even be done? I might have an idea if I could read a book in the library of the mansion every once in a while. They have everything there. But now that I think about it, I didn't fly around very much even when I did have my wings. But could I still fly? I'm sure Ran can fly, and she has no wings! I could always try... and I did! Only a few feet though. I tried it again and again, until I would hear a fairy maid at the door. For the next few days I worked on it, and told Yukari and Ran about it.

"Hmm, I guess the wings aren't necessary after all." Yukari said.

"But I think I still suggest them," Ran admitted. "It's enchanted, right? A little more stabilization is still a very good idea."

"Well, I don't want you to go through all that trouble," I told them. "I think that I can control myself. Well, mostly..." Ran looked like she didn't believe me, I was sure of it!

"Hah, I guess I can trust you on that one. For now, I would like to see how your flying is coming along." I nodded and tried to clear my mind so I could show them.

"Flan," a voice whispered. I looked around but it didn't come from Ran or Yukari. "Flan!" it went again. "You'll need to sleep for a minute."I didn't know that voice meant until my eyes were forced shut and I felt myself falling hopelessly...

Before I knew it, I had landed head first in a dark place. I never saw myself fall in the first place, but either way, I couldn't see much of anything. I thought I heard whispers and looked around. There was still nothing.

"HEY! Turn the lights on, for crying out loud!"a voice faintly similar to the one I heard only moments before.

"Yeah yeah, hold your horses." I heard another voice say. With a snap, I saw a flash and everything became visible. The walls were completely red, and there was no door or anything.

"You awake over there?**"** I turned around to see a pair of large red eyes staring right at me! I jumped back, only to bump into something else.

"Woah, watch your step." When I blinked I couldn't believe what I saw. They both looked... just like me! Every single detail, I was really creeped out!

"Hey, you a bit freaked? I can tell. Now go on Flan, tell Flandre who we are."I was so confused on how she was differentiating me and the other one who looked like me. But the other one gave me a hand, and I picked myself up. I stared at both of them for what seemed like was forever. Just like me, no it couldn't be true! "Hey Flan, are you gonna tell her or what? We don't want her frying her head over it, you know."

"I was just getting to that." the other one answered. She cleared her throat before trying to explain all of this. "Hopefully what I'm about to tell you won't confuse you too much. As you can see, we're you, and you're us. We're all Flandre, but you would be considered the main one. All of us have different personalities that pertain to your stronger emotions. This one over here-" she pointed to the who was staring me straight in the eyes earlier. "-has a rather angry personality. Selfish, takes things into her own hands, etc. She seems to be rather strong, but doesn't have a head to show for it."

"Hey! You callin me dumb!?"she growled.

"Yes, if I were to describe this one in two words, she would be your Selfishly Angry side of you."

"Whatever. If I were describing you, I think you would be the Smart-Ass one." she growled.

"Change that to Knowledgeably Mature."

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, just in case you didn't notice, theres an extra one lying around somewhere... oh yeah! Over here in the corner."I peeked to where she pointed. "I don't know what's up with her. She barely says anything, and shes always in that corner, sulking about something or the other."the one in the corner didn't say anything. She just turned around, before quickly looking back the other way.

"So yes, that seems to be the case. She is rather depressing in general, especially her speech pattern. I would consider her Depressingly Sad. I'm the more intelligent and mature side, which no offense, you don't you use very often. My knowledge is rather vast, though I'm not sure how I have obtained all of it." I still was surprised, who were these people? They say that they're me, and have the voices and looks to prove it. But they're all so different!

"So... who am I?" I asked.

"You're you!" the one who was described as angry told me. "Like, the main Flandre or something like that. A good percent of the time, we're not messing around."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we're not taking over your consciousness for a minute or two. You ever felt strange for a second? I don't know, like you really couldn't understand what you were doin?" It felt weird, how did she know that stuff like that happened?

"Well yeah, sometimes..."

"Yeah, thats most likely me. These two back down on everything!"

"So, does that mean that when Mother and Father..." things got silent, it was too hard to finish my sentence. The other Flandre understood what I was trying to say and looked a bit down.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm the one who took charge at the time. I mean, how else were you to drink? A vampire won't last long without human blood, you know. I really wasn't planning to go for our parents, but things just worked out that way." she admitted. I couldn't really react. It was me who did it, yet it wasn't. I still felt just as much guilt, and still it felt like I had no emotion. Why wasn't I sad? All of this was too hard to understand. It was quiet for a moment, and during that time I pondered about where we were. "You're in your mind." she said suddenly.

"Eh?"

"You're in your mind. That's where you are. Yeah, we're connected in many more ways than just looks. This room is empty, so I guess you don't think much huh?" I was confused, how could I be in my own mind? Then where was my body that held my mind? "It's too complicated to explain. Just know this." Flandre walked up closer to me, and just then I noticed she was a bit different than me. Her clothes were much more tattered than mine, and she didn't put her hair in a ponytail. Now I could tell how long my hair had grown after all of those decades. She looked much more frightening and intimidating than I thought I looked, but how could I tell how I looked myself? It's not like I can see my reflection. "What I'm tryin to say is that as long as I'm here, you won't stay sane. And sorry, you can't get rid of me. I'm you, after all. I'd rather you forget all of this 'control your powers' stuff, and just stick to livin in the basement until That Girl has a change of heart." I don't know why, but I could tell what she meant by That Girl.

"Ran and Yukari helped me control myself a bit more, why should I give up?" I asked. "In plus, you're the reason why Onee-sama has lost all trust in me. When she finally came back, you reacted horribly."

"Yeah, I did. Thats because you deserve better. Who locks their own little sister in the basement because she messed up once, and then forgets about her?"

"I think I know why." the other Flandre stepped in front of me. It was getting difficult, differentiating them. "Let's see, you recklessly murdered your own parents and sucked them dry. That shows that your power exceeds that of your own parents, and you're heartless enough to kill them without second thought."

"They were too nice to even come close to harming me, so of course it would seem like my power exceeded their own, but hey, we'll never know now right? And I know I have a heart, I ripped one out of both my father's and my mother's. And I did hesitate for a split second. But whatever, the past is in the past, right Flandre?" I'm sure she was referring to me.

"Uh, sure..." I muttered. "Wait, no! That's not a valid reason."

"Hmph." she turned to the last one, who was still sulking into the corner. "How about you? You think so, too?" she finally turned around, and her looked showed me how I looked if I ever got depressed. She walked over to the three of us and paused before speaking. Her voice was very quiet, and sad.

"Well, they were going to die anyway. It just happened quicker. Everything dies. And who knows, you could have done justice. Maybe after all these years, they never loved you. Maybe they were afraid of you and tried their best to be nice." she said. I think I understood now. It seemed like everything that was going to come out of her mouth would be sad or depressing. It was like the complete opposite of 'looking on the bright side'.

"Yeah, see? Though thats a bit over the top, it could be true! But you should probably get out of your head, before you lose a few brain cells. You'll be back in your basement in a second."

"Wait, but what about Ran and Yu-" before I could finish, she put a hand to my forehead forcefully and I fell to the ground. Well, more or less fell through the ground. I don't know, it might have been similar to falling underwater, if I weren't a vampire. Everything turned grey, and then began to get darker until it was pitch-black. I might have been falling for only a few seconds, but it felt like it took a few minutes to get through all of the darkness. It was actually rather calming, until I saw myself being thrown. It seemed like I was about to crash, but everything went black.

"Alright! She's out like a light bulb!" the Selfishly Angry Flandre exclaimed. The three were staring down at the main Flandre, who was unconscious. "Now what?" she said to the Knowledgeably Mature one.

"Well, we'll need to put these in the right place." she answered, forming a pair of twisted iron poles in her hands.

"Aw... I hate that part!"

"Bare with me, and pick her up." she ordered. She groaned as she picked the main Flandre up, so that the back of her vest were visible. "I think its around here somewhere..." she felt a bone in Flandre back and had found the right place. "This might hurt a bit -or a lot-, are you ready for that?"

"No, I'm never ready! But I'll get over it..." The Depressingly Sad Flandre just nodded, and she held to two twisted poles out. With one horrible crack and a cry of pain, the twisted metal made its way through the fabric of the main Flandre's vest, and intercepted the flesh. The Selfishly Angry one stumbled a bit, yet the main Flandre stayed unconscious.

"Are you alright?"

"Stings horribly, but I'll get over it." she grinned. "Now, do you have the stones and the magic to bond it?" The Knowledgeably Mature one froze at that, and put a hand up to her head.

"I forgot." she admitted.

"What!? Come on, go get it already!"

"Yeah yeah, I'll be back soon." she then turned to the door and seemed to walk right through it. She then took flight, and passed by all of the fairy maids. Not a single person saw her. She turned many corners, until she hit the giant oak doors of the library. She sighed and passed right through them. She kept flying through bookshelves until she saw a huge opening where the magician must have been. And yes, Patchouli Knowledge sat there, not aware of her presence. She let out a sigh of relief before flying down into the deeper parts of the library, ignoring every trap set up. They couldn't sense her anyway. She finally landed foot in a room glowing tremendously, until the colors blended in and formed a rainbow almost. "It's around here, huh?" she exclaimed. The source of the light was a huge archive filled with floating stones. Each one emitted a different color, and looked more like a crystal. "I hope she won't mind this." Flandre summoned a large black sword, glowing red with fire. She swung it a few times, chipping at least one stone of each color, and then picking up the remains. They dissipated in her hands, and that was that. She flew out of the archive, and noticed a book on Patchouli's table. "I think I'll need that." she flew down, still invisible, and snatched it right off of the top of the stack. Satisfied with herself, she flew back to the room.

"Could you have taken any longer!?" the Selfishly Angry growled as she came back.

"What, would you like me to have taken longer?" she sighed as she tossed the glowing stone remains to the ground. She opened up the book, and began to recite gibberish. The remains began to glow and float. They began to reform with blinding light, and attached themselves to the twisted iron embedded within the main Flandre's back. With that said, she quickly flipped the pages and once more began to utter more odd words. The other two watched in awe, as the iron seemed to shiver and change; as if they melted into her flesh. Once it was complete, all three of them exchanged glances.

"So, when does it show up the next time we're summoned?" the Selfishly Angry Flandre asked.

"We'll just need to wait," she said. "Then we'll have them."

"Oh good." And with that, all three of the Flandres disappeared into Flandre's mind.

I fell onto the bed of the basement, and landed softly. I looked around, and everything seemed normal. For a split second I could have guessed that it was a dream.

"Hey, Flandre. Ya hear me?" I heard Flandre call. I jumped up, and saw no one was there. "Don't freak out now, I'm in your head."

"How?"

"Don't matter. For now, bring us into the basement using that spell card." I was confused, these Flandre knew so much more than I did. I wonder how that was possible if we're all the same.

"A what?"

"Spell card. The thing glowing in your hand." I looked at my hand, and just as she said there was something that lit up in my palm. Once I dropped it, it shattered and suddenly a blast of air blinded me. I looked up, and there they were! "Did you miss us?" she grinned. I backed up and felt something hit the wall. I looked behind me, and nothing was there. I looked ridiculous, as I kept searching for what was behind me. It made them laugh. "I guess you don't know about that, huh?"

"Know about what?" I asked.

"Surprise, you now have your own little wings!" she explained. "They are pretty nice, you ought to thank me for dealing with that." I peeked behind their backs, and saw it there. They were so pretty. It reminded me of a rainbow, and made me wish I could see one in real life. I don't know how long I stared at the wings, but they were so intriguing. "I guess you like em, huh?" I nodded and tried to ask when and how this happened. They dodged my questions, though. I can never get straight answers from anyone anymore. But each day afterwards, we spoke a lot. It seems that the one who got mad easily didn't like Onee-sama. She said it was wrong of Onee-sama to lock me up and then move to some unknown place. She called her a coward, and I found out Onee-sama's name. She said it was Remilia. I liked the name a lot, it fit Onee-sama. But I still was going to call her Onee-sama. I still find it rather creepy, talking to myself.

"Wait," I remembered one day. "Ran and Yukari! What happened to them?" I noticed that the hole never came back.

"Oh, them? I gave em a talking to." she sighed.

"What did you say?"

"Aw, nothin. They won't be coming back for a while, you know, it's cool." I wish I could be mad, but she already was my anger in general!

"Why? Why won't Ran come back?"

"Told her she didn't have to worry, I could control myself, thank you, this is the end, all that good stuff."

"The end? I won't see them anymore!?" I exclaimed.

"That's seems to be the case," the really smart said. "Flan doesn't know a proper goodbye. I should have taken up the job. But remember, this was for your own good. It takes a minute to explain, though..."

"Sorry, kiddo." she told me. I couldn't believe it. I was so broken, because I couldn't feel anything. I just wanted to clench my fist and-!

_Oh Flan, don't worry. I'll take care of that. But you might not like the results. Come along, and I'll solve all of your problems._

* * *

**Well, here's the end of this chapter. Hopefully you're still interested. Sorry, it was really hard referring to each Flandre. I hope you were able to understand it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally I got this done, I don't know why it took so long. Suddenly, I just turned into a slow person. But yeah, here we are. More FC! Hopefully you have an easier time distinguishing Flandre, you know?**

* * *

_Eh?_

_As I said, I'll take care of that. All of your problems. I'll get you out of here, and you'll be able to meet Ran and Yukari._

"Flan!" they began to yell. "Flan, wake up!"

_I'm not sleeping, though..._

_Exactly. So will you take my offer?_

Flandre found herself in a room, splattered in nothing but white. She wasn't even sure if she were standing on something or not. This thing that spoke to her was a white figure like this room, but a blood-red smile and purple pupils. It had a bit of a shadow, so it became easier to see it. It was her height, and its voice had an odd ring to it. Like maybe it were echoing.

_What is the downside of this offer?_

_All I will do is bre- I mean, get you out of the basement safely. Then maybe you can see your dear sister._

_Onee-sama!?_

_Yes, of course. Just take my hand._

Flandre knew she was smarter than this, she knew that she couldn't be fooled. But when it came to her sister... she didn't take the time to think about it. Like a true fool, she grabbed a hold of that thing's hand, and held her breath.

_But I'm telling you, don't do anything bad._

_Of course not._

And with that, Flandre felt her own hand began to burn. She wanted to pull away, but the figure had a grip like metal. The pain wasn't too unbearable, but she wouldn't have preferred it. But before she knew it, it grew worse and worse, along with the sickening grin on that figure's face. She was brought down to her knees, as the pain stopped in her arm and instead shot through her whole body all at once. Odd laughter filled the room as Flandre was watched everything melt down into red, and she blacked out.

So far, the Scarlet Devil Mansion had been residing in Gensokyo for a little more than a century. Oddly enough, Remilia had met a so-called fearsome dragon that the humans feared not too long ago. Using an illusion, a chinese youkai tricked the villagers. Remilia saw through it quicker than the youkai would have imagined, and had her planted right on the ground. The youkai apologized, and Remilia saw that fit punishment would be to attach the poor youkai's fate to her own. Now the youkai served her, standing outside of her mansion and using an illusion that made her look like a fearsome dragon that only plain humans could see. Remilia said that she was fed up with humans stumbling into the mansion anyway. They were much more foolish in this new land. But why she had came to Gensokyo in the first place, she would never tell another soul. But besides the youkai, there was also the magician she had befriended around 70 years ago. This magician caught Remilia's interest immediately. She had found the sickly girl roaming the forest. The magician often went places to read books and learn magic. Once she had gained all of the information possible, she would just move on. After a short display of power which Remilia simply knocked out of the way, she discovered how smart and magically powerful this magician could be. She offered the girl a look inside of the large archive which she only took classical novels out of, and the girl agreed. Once inside, she was simply amazed at the endless shelves. With that, Remilia deemed the girl the brains of her mansion, and just like the other youkai her fate became tied. The Gatekeeper Hong Meiling and the Magician Patchouli Knowledge were now two extra residents of the mansion. She wondered why they were there in the first place. I guess that would be for tactical missions, if those ever came around. But otherwise, they were another source of entertainment. Things often got boring. And today was one of those days, or so she thought.

Today would be a little off-day. She just went to the room she usually wasted time in. She rather liked how vast it was, but simply consisted of a small table in which she drunk tea at. She had just finished her first cup when she sighed and stared at the walls. There were no windows in that room, along with a good number of others in her mansion. But oddly, she heard a creak. Someone was entering the door without knocking. Though she didn't very well like those with no manners, she got over it quickly. She stared, expecting a fairy maid to come in and give her some news. Hopefully it would make her day lively. As the door was slowly pushed open, Remilia almost dropped her tea cup in disbelief.

"La la la la la~!" a voice sung quietly. That voice didn't match a single one of the fairy maids. No fear in it at all, and it was soft. And out of the shadows stepped a pair of softly glowing wings. It almost formed a rainbow. They jingled as they made contact with each other, and the sound was sweet like a lullaby. But the owner, not so much. If only Remilia knew that fact. "Oh, who have I ran upon I wonder?" she giggled.

"No..." Remilia put her teacup down and stood up. "Why are you here? I ordered you to stay in the basement." Remilia blinked and saw that her younger sister was no longer there. Instead, her sister had slipped her hand up to Remilia's throat with tons worth of force, smashing her into the cement wall. Remilia had no words, but a serious amount of blood surfaced from her throat.

"Oh? **WellI'm not taking any more orders, Onee-sama.**" she said, her voice turning wicked. Remilia could barely breathe, and Flandre's grip was much stronger than before. Remilia had no choice but to put her hands on Flandre's arm and concentrate her power... "Oh no, you're not going to try that again?" she said, a sick yet playful tone in her voice. Flandre used her other arm to just squeeze her hand just a tiny bit, and Remilia wondered what that would do. She found out very quickly, when a burst of blood surged forward and Remilia found that both of her arms were no longer there. She was unable to contain her scream, as Flandre threw her to her ground and began to laugh. Her laugh wasn't like the laugh she would imagine Flandre would have. It was maniacal, a sure sign or insanity as her wings began to stretch and branch off. Remilia never remembered those wings.

From far off in Flandre's mind, the other two were watching in horror. No one knew where the sad one went.

"Hey! What happened to Flandre!?" the angry one growled. "And why the heck aren't I down there, beating That Girl to a pulp!?"

"I can't say. The spell card was canceled and we were pulled back into Flandre's mind. Yet this unknown version of her is taking over her actual body. I don't think its safe to say that her wings weren't the cause of it."

"So you screwed up when you retrieved the wings?"

"The jewel shaped shards of multiple philosopher stones were supposed to help her suppress and control herself. I realize now that a few of those could have possibly been tainted and great sources of evil could have been sealed in them. Not as in beasts, but as in a being with no form at all. Like this one who seems to listen to her desires, but answers them in a more destructive way."

"So it's like saying be careful what you wish for?"

"Exactly. Now if we were to get out of here, we would have to summon the spell card ourselves, though it might not last long in our case."

"Whatever, lets do it. I don't like That Girl, but Flandre does. And if she dies, everything will go wrong from there."

"Alright, then I guess I will do the honors..."

Remilia had no way to help herself. But even with missing arms, her powers should still be working. Why was couldn't she manipulate fate as usual...?

"Oh, I bet Onee-sama is wondering why she is so helpless and weak at this point, huh?" she grinned after her wings had become twisted, mangled branches with pointed shards. "Have you noticed it? You're about as weak as a human, thanks to my ability. Without me, Flandre would have never gotten to see you, huh?" Remilia tried to ignore most of what was coming out of her mouth and tried to concentrate. But no matter how hard she tried, her powers just weren't there. And her arms were not regenerating either. "Now now, what to do with my big sister?" she said, singing the words playfully on her lips. "Ripping her arms off wasn't enough, huh?" she was about to suggest a horrid form of torture before suddenly something yanked at her collar. She found herself staring right at the angry Flandre, who had thrown her to the ground. "How have you escaped my mind!?" she snapped.

"Your mind? You mean Flandre's mind! And you, get out here! I'm not takin her on alone!" she called for the other Flandre who stepped out.

"Oh, alright. I was just trying to think of a better solution than brute force." While Flandre was pinned to the ground, her manipulation must have been canceled. Remilia could easily find herself healing again.

"Well this time its necessary!" Flandre looked over her shoulder to look at Remilia. "Hmph, so pathetic. Be glad I'm about to save your skin!" And with that, the two Flandre's were to deal with this threat. By now, the main Flandre had picked herself up and growled at the two.

"Trying to stop me, eh? **I don't think so.**" Before she could get ready, the smart Flandre grabbed her from behind and the angry one sprinted at her. Using her speed as a force to be reckoned with, she delivered a jaw-shattering uppercut. It would have been safer to aim for the head, but the angry Flandre was dying to do that. Flandre's jaw went limp, but immediately purple fire blazed all around her body, burning the other two and making them lose their grip. Meanwhile, Remilia was summoning great scarlet chains that slithered through the walls. They would be ready to break out at any moment. The smart Flandre jumped straight into the blaze, summoning a large burning sword to cancel out the flames. For now, the main Flandre was considered insane in her mind. The sword's swing was dulled with the insane Flandre's hands, and she threw it out of the way. It dissipated as soon as it left her hands. The angry Flandre used the barely solid flying sword as a stepping stone and balled her hands together and shoved her fist into insane Flandre's skull. Once again, her jaw was forced shut and she stumbled a bit. A giggle escaped her mouth as she grabbed her jaw, and it made the most horrid bone-crunching sound. But it was fixed in an instant. "Ooh, that stung a bit." was all she said.

"Dammit..." she muttered. "Flan, do you see what's happening!?" she shouted over to the smart Flandre.

"Yes, I do. We're going to disappear." she sighed, as she stared through her no longer solid palm.

"Well in that time we need to get the most done!" Flandre rushed at the insane one and the smart Flandre backed her up. They were rather good at teaming up, even if they did hate each other at times. One would land a throw, the other would come from behind. One would suffer a punch, the other would counter it. They wore themselves out in a mere minute, until they were as transparent as ghosts. "Ugh... I don't see any signs of her wearing down."

"It's because she is being controlled. Her body is taking damage, while the being of evil isn't. That's why the being isn't slowing down."

"Usually I would tell you to shut up, but there is really nothing we can do now." she said.

"I guess you're ri-" before she could finish it, the two dissipated into thin air. Flandre sighed and cracked her neck.

"Aww, I let your arms come back..." she said as she turned to Remilia. Remilia grit her teeth, and the magic began. The chains rushed out of the walls at all directions, tightly binding Flandre and gluing her to the wall. Remilia walked over, with a face of seriousness and disappointment. "Oh, I've been caught, how sad." every time she spoke her playful tone stayed intact.

"Flan, I trusted you to stay in the basement. What has awoken in you?"

"Ah, do you see these wings? They're so beautiful." she sighed. "Oh, how they glow, they're so lovely."

"Flan, answer me. If not, these chains will pull you back down to the basement. It would be best to answer."

"Oh fine. I was just answering your little sister's wish. She wanted to see you, what a pity that she won't be able to see you a second time after this." Flandre grabbed the chain, and broke through it with ease. With another growl she broke through more and more, and finally lunged out of the jail. Remilia was ready and attacked her with her sharp claws. There was only one thing she bested Flandre at, and that was pure speed and tactic. Flandre dodged and Remilia pierced her arm while Flandre was focused on her landing. She then grabbed her other arm and threw her into a wall. She made sure Flandre had no time to recover as she delivered a earth-shattering kick into the dust and rubble. It didn't take long for her to noticed that she kicked at the wall, but Flandre already had her hands on Remilia's collar and forced her face into the wall. "Looks like I've got you, Onee-sama." she smiled.

"Flandre, I'm telling you to answer me prope-!" Remilia couldn't finish now that Flandre had her hands around her neck. Remilia stared at Flandre with a great look of hate and Flandre began to laugh.

"Oh, looks like you're trapped now, **Onee-sama.**" with every time she said Remilia's name, she would smash the back of Remilia's head into the wall. "I remember when I was trapped, **Onee-sama. **What a sad time it was to be locked away, **Onee-sama.** Don't you think you should know better, **Onee-sama?** I've never heard of someone throwing their little sister in the basement for a lack of control. Don't you think it would have been much better to counsel her, **Onee-sama?** Then maybe I wouldn't be here, ending your life, **ONEE-SAMA!**"

"Flan... you wouldn't dare..." Remilia managed to mutter.

"Oh yes, I think I would, **Onee-sama.**" And then with one tight squeeze, Remilia's head was now rolling on the floor, with a horribly betrayed expression.

* * *

**Yep, this is the end of this chapter. Do you think Flandre likes choking a lot? I noticed that happened multiple times. But watching your victim start to panic and claw for air must be kind of funny.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I got this done surprisingly faster than I did the last one. I like the result, but something has been brought to my attention. The original idea for this story was for Flandre to make friends with youkai you wouldn't expect, all while Remilia doesn't know. But then, it turned into the the life of Flandre in the basement. Not that its a bad thing, but still. It was a good idea while it lasted, but I guess I didn't know enough to go any farther with it. T.T Sorry about that. And lastly, you may notice an odd hint of darkness in some of the writing. Well yeah, that is what I get for listening to a playlist of sad touhou theme arranges while writing.**

* * *

From there, I didn't know what happened. I took the glowing thing's hand, and everything turned so black. But afterwards was horrible. It was like I wasn't me anymore! It seemed like I was watching myself hurt Onee-sama. I really tried to stop myself, and I kept saying mean things to Onee-sama. I told the glowy thing not to do anything bad. It promised! But then... Onee-sama's head came off like mother and father's... and I got really sad. Onee-sama didn't look very happy with me when her head came off. After her head came off, I could finally move again, without the glowing thing hurting anyone. But it hurt to move, because I fought a lot of people. I stumbled over to her head, and I picked it up. It was so cold, and weird to hold in my hands. But before I could finish staring at it, I heard the door fly off of its hinges and someone bust down the room door. All I could see was purple... but I had no time to think. This red thing came flying at me, and I guess I passed out again. When I woke up, my head hurt really bad, I didn't know why. I sat up, and found that I was back in the basement. I was so confused, but I knew the other Flandre always knew more than me. I grabbed the card that I was taught about, and tried to summon them, but they all looked really weird. They were glowing and just stared at me.

"Um... is something the matter?" I asked. Still they said nothing. I tried shaking one of their arms, but then she just turned and stared me in the eyes. It was creepy because her eyes were blank, or something like that. I tried calling their name, no one answered. "Please, can someone tell me what is happe-" before I could finish, they all shattered, like glass. Watching it was horrifying, where did they go? Were they leaving me again? I really didn't like the thought of that.

_Oh no, no one is going to leave you._

_You again..._

_That's right. Was I missed?_

_No, you hurt Onee-sama. I told you not to do anything bad, and you went against my wishes._

_What do you care, she was a waste of time. No one would even miss that-_

_SHUT UP!_

It was then that I let my anger get the best of me, and I slammed my fist into the wall behind me. It crumbled and groaned under my hand, I guess I didn't know my own strength. When I punched the wall, my anger seemed to cease a bit. I wondered if that would help if I did that more. Though I might get in trouble for breaking the wall too much.

_Anger will get you nowhere._

_I know, but thanks to you, the last person I cared about is dead!_

I knew I was such a horrible person. Mother and Father... and now even Onee-sama! It hurt a lot to think about it, but I still couldn't cry, no matter how many times I tried to force myself. I couldn't really tell how long I stayed thinking about it, but sooner or later I heard a rather loud bang on the door.

"Young Mistress!" I heard a voice call. "You'd do best not to skip your meals." that's when I noticed that I hadn't eaten in quite a while. I wish I knew how long that was. But anyway, I groaned and picked myself up. As soon as I touched the metal door, I heard shoes clack against the hard floor, as if they were running away at a dreadfully fast place. I quickly opened the door and followed suit, until I hit the edge of the basement, and hear hushed whispers. "That was close! The Young Mistress almost came after me!" the fairy maid exclaimed.

"Wasn't she just picking up her meal?" another one said.

"Well maybe so, but did you hear about what happened to the Mistress...? I'd rather not take any chances..." the two walked off, and once again I felt that pit in my stomach. I know what I did to Onee-sama, I had no intention of reminder. And I do not chase after others, I'm surprisingly civilized at times. If it were a game though, that would be a much different story. I stumbled back into the deeper parts and shut myself up in my room for what seemed like a few days. Being bored is a feeling worse than death, probably. It made me want to do the only thing that I've done besides being bored, and that would include destruction. But I couldn't, or else I'd go against Onee-sama's wishes. Ah, I really wanted to leave again, and the voice in my head wasn't making it any easier to stop myself.

"Young Mistress," a rather stern voice crept through the door one day. "Are you in there?"

"Where else would I be?" I groaned as got up and swung the door open. I was surprised when I looked at what was before me. It was some tall lady with a lot or purple hair, and this purple robe. Even her eyes were purple, it hurt to look at so much color. But even more revolting, was the scent of youkai. Youkai that had never been allowed in this mansion on my watch, the youkai that took away Onee-sama when she sent me down here. I refused to get mad and hurt someone, so I just slammed the door shut and held it in. My name was called around a dozen times, until they left. But I heard something about magic and experiments, so I was a bit curious. But ignoring that, I was stuck with banging on the walls once again. Before now, I had never done that. But it still wasn't enough. I still didn't feel that the feeling would go away with just this. I hated being in such a tiny place with no freedom, I was fed up with it.

_Yes, that's right. Give in, little girl._

_I don't want to do what Onee-sama told me not to, but..._

_She's dead. What have you to worry about, huh? It's not like those youkai and fairy maids can stop you._

_You know what? You're right. Lead the way._

At that moment, I lost my right of mind. Everything seemed so dull, I wanted excitement, and I was about to get it. If anyone wanted to stop me they could try, but my power exceeds that of a lot of people. Though I was sure only I could see it, a black figure that had a crimson red stare and grin formed next to me, as I broke down the door. I stepped right through the hole, and took off with my wings that I just discovered helped me fly better. I raced by a fairy maid, only to put on the brakes and greet them.

"How are you on this fine evening?" I asked, though my voice was corrupted and odd. The fairy maid was shaking horribly, as if she were about to die. That might have been the case.

"Y-young Mistress, w-why are you out...?"

"I have yet to reach the main part of the mansion. This is still the basement, no?" I placed a hand on her shoulder, breaking it and then tossed her into the wall like a rag doll.

_Ooh, nice one. Keep going, there are more than enough maids around here._

I nodded and kept flying through the hall. As soon as I took a step on the upper floor of the mansion, I knew it was going to get fun. My sword formed at the tip of my fingers, and as I flew down the corridor, it ripped through the walls like sand paper. Every time I spotted a group of fairy maids, it turned into a murder scene, as I ripped through their heads, struck through their hearts and ripped off their limbs. Call me insane, but I was just happy. A bit too happy for my own good. I finally found the mansion's main wing, and with one mighty swing, I set all of the halls it was connected to up in flames. Then I sensed something fly around, and when I spotted the location, I saw that it was that cursed purple youkai again.

"I will not permit you to leave the mansion, Young Mistress." I heard a crack of thunder and the room was filled with sounds of rain smacking the ground from outside of the windows. That cursed woman.

"Fine, then I'll have fun with you." I muttered as I bared my fangs. I pounced on her, but a great inferno erupted from her book. I had to fly through it with minor burns and dug my claws into her arms. I wanted to rip them off, but she wasn't moving. She was obviously still alive, why was she being so slow? My answer never came, but something horribly surprising did. The front door that I've never been out of flew straight off of its hinges. I floated a few feet closer to the door, but still not very close. Even so, I could not get a grasp of what it was until something dark and shadowy came flying at me. I couldn't tell what was happening, but instantly I was pinned to the ground as the figure had its claws driven through my arms. It hurt more than I thought, but when I looked up at what it was, I almost froze.

"YOU!" she screamed. Staring me straight in the eyes with an anger I had never seen before, the cloak she wore was covered in rain was dripping wet. It burned each time she screamed and a raindrop hit my skin. "I TRUSTED YOU! I LEAVE THIS HOUSE FOR A WEEK, AND THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" I felt myself snap back to reality, and I began to cower in fear. "IF IT WEREN'T FOR FATE, THIS WHOLE MANSION WOULD HAVE GONE UP IN RUIN!"

"Onee-sama...I..."

"No, I don't want to hear it! Is destroying everything fun for you!?"

"Actually... yes..." At least I was truthful.

"BACK TO YOUR ROOM! _NOW!_" my heart sunk, and I got up. I glanced back at Onee-sama for a second.

"Onee-sama, ple-" before I could speak, she struck me. Yes, Onee-sama did nothing more than slap me across the face. And I have to admit, that was more painful than anything else I've ever felt, both physically and emotionally.

"Was that not an order I gave?" she asked, her voice quiet. I thought Onee-sama loved me, but she seemed to want nothing more than to get me out of her sight. I balled up my fists and stayed put. Whether to attack or obey, I couldn't figure out.

_Go on, you haven't had enough time to play, isn't that right?_

_Yes..._

"Must I repeat myself?" Onee-sama said as she took a step closer.

"I'm... not going back." I muttered. "That's right, I said it. **I'm not going back. I said it, didn't I!?**" It was happening again. The thing was taking control, and I was scared that I would hurt Onee-sama. Fighting to keep from hurting someone important is harder than one would think. If I could imagine, I would say it was like screaming into the dark, with no one to hear you. Everything went black and mute, just like that. Why does this happen? No way to explain it, no way to stop it. On the outside, I'm a monster to everyone. No one would listen to an alibi that can't be proven, but how can I show that the real monster isn't me? Or is it...?

Once again, Flandre was thrown into darkness. A hated girl, a destructive monster, that's what she was. She just wanted a bit of freedom, a chance to speak. She didn't want to be hated by even her own sister, but there was nothing to stop that, now was there? As she found herself thrown into the shadows and being possessed by a monster, she wanted to cry. An endless flow of tears, she thought. Until she was washed away, and no one remembered her. If she would have to be remembered as monster, she'd rather not be remembered at all. She held her hand up, wondering if she were falling or not. Either way, she wanted to stay there, in the darkness. She closed her eyes, and slowly seeped through the border...

"Flan, are you there?" a voice of memories called out. She opened her tear-stained eyes and the kitsune looked at her with great worry. "Thank goodness, you're awake."

"Ran...?" Flandre sat up. How? How was she seeing this person she once knew?

"Yes, I'm not an illusion. It's been a while since I've seen you, really it has." looking around, Flandre saw that she was where she would imagine that she would be.

"How am I here?" she asked.

"I can't very well tell you myself. Yukari-sama is full of mysteries, but she told me to come to this room. When I found you here, your slumber didn't look very peaceful, I was worried." that made Flandre think back to what happened. She didn't take time to think about what condition the mansion was in now, she just began to tear up. But then she wiped them away quickly, so no one could see them.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I'm happy that I got to see you again." though she meant this, her voice didn't agree.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, not really." she lied. But the more she thought about it, the more she wondered why she was here. She asked if she could see Yukari, and Ran permitted it, with a bit of confusion. Yukari rose from her gap, her face hidden by her fan.

"Yes, Flandre?" she asked.

"You... you saved me, didn't you?" there was a bit of silence as Ran looked back and forth between the two.

"I wouldn't say that I saved you. Call it more of a break." she said as she slipped back into the gap.

"I see." Although Flandre had the free will to go outside of this place, with nothing to hold her back, it felt pointless. Something had been lost in that, and she couldn't say what. If she stared at the unknown, why wouldn't she gasp in awe? If she fell asleep under a cherry tree, why wouldn't it be peaceful? If she ran through fields, why wouldn't she be laughing and happy? She knew why. She was held back by the weight of knowing her sister hates her. The feeling of security was no longer with her, everywhere she turned she knew that no one would feel the same as her. They wouldn't be happy to be outside, they would be scared to even be near her. So now, she couldn't even feel happy. She stood there in deep thought, until she finally understood. "Thank you, Yukari." she finally spoke. Yukari reappeared with a nod of understanding, and once again Flandre fell into the darkness that evolved from black, to purple, and then blue. She fell right out of the mansion ceiling, to find that the monster that looked like her now had a huge advantage over her dear sister. She had a separate body from it now. She sped like a bullet towards the monster, knocking her sister out of the way and slamming into it with great force. She pushed it all the way up to the the mansion door, before taking a minute to look it in the eyes, and then toss it straight across the room.

"F-Flan...?" Remilia whispered to herself as she saw one fighting the other. But Remilia was the least of Flandre's worries at the moment. The monster leapt from the huge crater it made and Flandre dulled its attack by locking hands with it. Though Flandre couldn't say that she was very good with physical combat, she picked up a few tips from the other Flandre. The angry one, more specifically. The monster smashed its head into hers, and she jumped back immediately, summoning her huge sword and swinging it at the monster. Fire erupted and the monster barely got out of it unscathed. It quickly reverted to danmaku of its own, something Flandre hardly used. She found herself trying to weave through many complicated patterns, failing a good number of times. She wondered about her own danmaku. Did she have any? Oh well, no use in thinking on it too hard, she'd just make up her own. From what she had learned, it needed to have a basis. She whipped around, seeing if she could have a visual idea of one. So much destruction and death made her think of a nursery rhyme she once knew and gave her great confusion at times when her parents used to read it to her. There was only one line she could remember vividly.

"And Then There Were None!" she shouted. The basis was complete, now was time for the show. Something, anything. She need to think quick. So she began to glow a blue aura, and chased the monster around, leaving behind large blue danmaku to catch it. It didn't prove as successful as she thought it would, so she tried to actually make patterns. Ones of different colors, flashy ones. They were all designed to close in on the monster, and then spread out. It wasn't an amazing first attempt, but it would have to do. A few times the monster was hit, so that was a good thing. But she tired out the attack, so she canceled it, but added a few rings of bullets at the end for fun. The monster came for her, and a direct hit to the stomach occurred. She grabbed its arm and flipped it, kicking it to the ground. She quickly followed, to make sure it had passed out. Through the dust she saw something move slightly, and delivered a horribly strong punch. The monster fell to the ground, and Flandre saw that it could no longer move. She let out a sigh of satisfaction at the sight. She then attracted her attention to Remilia who was in the corner, watching in surprise. Flandre stumbled over to her, glad that Remilia wasn't in as nearly as a painful condition as herself. "Onee-sama..." but Flandre never got too far. Her eyes rolled up to the back of her head as she felt herself give away and fall.

"Flan!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long. I really ran out of inspiration for what came next, so I just made this little blob of chapter. I was really about to quit, but I would be mad if I were reading this and that happened to me. So now this is more like a transitional chapter for the next events.**

* * *

"Will she be alright?"

"Rest assured... but are you alright? You look a little pale."

"No, it's fine. But I was starting to think that this is all wrong."

"What is?"

"Keeping her in there. But that was before I really saw it..."

_Even those wrapped in Scarlet will feel confusion, and fear. Because that is what earned them their title._

"Oww... agh..." Flandre sat up, her head throbbing. But this wasn't like normal, it was really getting on her nerves. She could barely think straight. She was in her bed down in the basement, but the night before wasn't on her mind at the moment. She laid back down, rolled over in her bed, and hit something. Once again she was forced to sit up, and saw a bloodied mess that had just fallen to the ground.

"Did you miss me?" a raspy voice muttered.

"You...!" Flandre gasped. It was indeed that monster, but it had reverted to the other form it had. A black figure, with a crimson smile and scarlet eyes and the only thing identifiable was it's head that was shaped like her own. But now, not only was its expression red, now there were many thing that looked like lines, or cuts that had opened and was now bleeding all over.

"That's right. You beat me pretty bad earlier, huh?"

"And you're bleeding all over the room!" she exclaimed. "Wait... yesterday?" finally Flandre realized what had happened. "Onee-sama!" Flandre hopped out of her bed and threw the metal door open.

"Hey, where are you going...?" Flandre had no time to answer, so the monster grumbled and moved along with her. She raced around inside the basement, tripping herself up and ever so often and sliding and crashing into the walls. But with enough running, she passed a fairy maid. She stopped midway and grabbed the poor fairy by the shoulders.

"Y-Young Mistress!" she whimpered. "Please d-don't hurt me..."

"No, I won't do that. But I need you to get something done. Go to Onee-sama. Forget about work, do it this instant. And tell her that I want to see her in the basement." she gave the fairy maid a serious stare, and the maid bowed and rushed off. Flandre sighed and made her way through the winding halls and back to her room. She sat on her bed, blowing loose hair out of her face until she finally came around to hear the door creak a little. She didn't know what to expect, but a ping of excitement rose in her. She tried to calm herself down and look relaxed before the door opened completely.

"You gonna talk to her, huh?" the monster said.

"Yes, and I don't want a word out of you!" she hissed.

"Not one?"

"No, not a single one! I need to tell her what happened. Now hush up, before she thinks I'm crazy, talking to something like-" before she could finish, she saw her older sister step through the door.

"Flan?" Remilia asked, referring to what she was called here for.

"Onee-sama, its been a while! Well, not really..."

"I agree." these short replies were really making it harder for her to speak.

"I, uh..."

"You destroyed the mansion, right?" the monster sang in her ear.

"Hey, shut up! I said no talking!" Remilia raised a brow at her odd behavior. "Oh, uh... what I meant was... I'm sorry." she sighed. "If I would have known what she was up to, I would have stopped it..." Flandre gave the monster a dirty look and it stuck its tongue out.

"Tell me what happened." Remilia finally said.

"E-eh?"

"Yesterday, when I came back to the mansion. Just what had become of you?"

"It was her!" Flandre pointed at the monster.

"She can't see or hear me, idiot." the monster sighed.

"Can't you make yourself visible to her, then?"

"Nope. Not an ability of mine."

"You can't be serious!"

"Flan, are you alright?" Remilia asked.

"...no, I'm not alright. I don't think I am, am I? Can you see her, huh Onee-sama? Can you?" she said, little irritated. This wasn't her fault, and she didn't want to be blamed for it.

"No, I can't see anyone except for you." she admitted. Flandre froze and began to shake.

"I knew it, I am crazy after all! Only I can see her!"

"No, stupid. I'm still here, whether she can see me or not." the monster growled.

"Flandre, you are avoiding the question. What did you do?" she asked, her voice more stern.

"I? I didn't do anything! She did, right!?" Flandre pointed at the monster, or in Remilia's eyes, the air.

"You're not making sense. Did you do this?" the last sentence let Flandre know that she wasn't taking any other answer but the truth. Once Flandre thought abou it, let out a deep sigh and spoke once again.

"I did it, but I didn't! My other self did it... she did it, the monster did... it wasn't me...! The monster who was me at the moment did it... not the actual me." Flandre couldn't look into her sister's eyes. She was sure that her sister thought that she was lying.

"You think your sister doesn't believe you? Leave it to me, alright?"

"No way, you screwed up last time!"

"You think I can really rip Remilia to shreds in this form?" the monster's expression flickered in pain. "I'm still bleeding out, little girl." Flandre was still tempted to say no but suddenly her whole body shuddered. Everything in the room seemed to melt, slowly. And all of three of them were being sucked in. Flandre could tell this time it wasn't an illusion, because Remilia looked just as surprised.

"Flandre, what are you doing!?" she exclaimed, her wings flapping up and down as she tried to take flight. But no, her feet had sunk into the ground and now she couldn't even move.

"I don't know!"

"You do know." the monster grinned.

"Stop this, before I hurt someone again...!" Flandre cupped her hands up to her mouth as she said that.

"Hah, you admitted it! **You really are the monster.**" Flandre's throat grew dry and her eyes watered a bit.

"I... I know that..." she whimpered.

"Flan, stop this!" Remilia shouted once again.

"But I can't!" there was a way to get out of this, but neither of them knew. It was already too late anyway. They room began to give away faster, and they felt themselves being thrown under the floorboards.

"Ah, a little blink? Wake up, wake up." a voice whispered. Remilia groaned, her eyes still closed as she recalled what had just happened. She let her wings pick herself up as she opened her eyes.

"Flan..." she then took a moment to glance at her surroundings. White, nothing but complete white. Everything, except for those two. "What happened?" she asked.

"First of all, I'm not Flan. I'm the monster. Vorstru is my name, I thought you'd know better." she sighed.

"So, uh... Vorstru, what happened to Flan? What did you do?" Remilia flinched as she looked at what happened. As soon as she spoke the monster's name, it's grin stretched literally from ear to ear. It's smile was purple and she could see stitches, holding the grin in place. How that all happened in mere seconds, she didn't know. But this monster was sending shivers down her spine.. As it began to speak again, its voice echoed through the blank white space, and the grin stayed as it was.

"I did nothing. You don't seem to understand. None of this would have even happened..." Vorstru reappeared behind Remilia, and dug it's long red claws into her shoulders. "...if you hadn't locked her up." Remilia pulled back and growled.

"I am to follow my Father's orders."

"And wouldn't that Fate of yours tell you the consequences? Or maybe you really are just a fool." Vorstru's eyes lost their color and were washed away in a sea of blackness that replaced it.

"Look, I'm only here to keep Flan in her place. If there were a problem I would have been told." she answered, with a voice that didn't waver.

"Ah, once again you can't see in front of you." Vorstru took flight, floating and circling around Remilia's head as she spoke. "Your so called... pride, was it? Vampires are all about their titles, aren't they? The least you could have done was show Flan some sort of sisterly affection. Broke the poor thing's heart, you know? She would never hate you, but it sounds a lot like you hate her." Remilia turned around, and Vorstru just barely dodged her claws.

"How could you say that, you don't know anything about her!" Vorstru grinned and her skin morphed, and matched that of a green, scaly reptile. She twiddled her hair and sighed as she floated around once more.

"I know everything about her, and I know much more than you do. Ever since you stopped visiting the little girl she would start talking to herself. That's right, she would just speak out loud. She would talk to the walls, to her broken toys, to anything that would look back at her. You should think about what you've done, her mind is almost beyond repair. I was doing her justice, and teaching you a little lesson when I wrecked the mansion and killed those maids."

"So it was you!" Remilia lunged at Vorstru who simply side-stepped it, and with a bit of force sent Remilia flying quite a few feet. Then a large block appeared and Vorstru floated towards it. When one look back, she simply said this.

"In the words of the wise, sit here and think about your life." with that she disappeared behind the passage and Remilia smashed her hands against the passage wall, which surprisingly didn't crack under the pressure.

"How am I to leave this place!?" she growled. There was no opening, and it didn't seem like her strength was enough for it.

"You missed me again, Flan?" Vorstru asked as she rose out of the ground as the black figure from before. Flandre was sitting on the ground beside her bed, with her face hidden as she rested her arms on her knees. "Quit the crying, alright?"

"Sh-shut up!" she sobbed. "I never wanted this to happen anyway!" Vorstru went ahead and kneeled down right in front of Flandre.

"Look up," she commanded. When Flandre did, she was met by Vorstru smashing her head into her own. Flandre leaned back quite a bit as it did that, but Vorstru grabbed her by the collar and looked her in the eyes. "Okay, little crybaby. Things happen, get over it. Both you and your sister need to change. You need to toughen up, before someone breaks your heart again." and within seconds, Vorstru revealed the same form Remilia had seen to Flan. Flandre held in her gasp, as Vorstru made her stare into the black abyss that was their eyes. "And by the way, my name is Vorstru."

"Vor-" but before Flandre could get the time to pronounce it, Vorstru snapped their fingers and Flandre felt herself being thrown far off. Black, then purple and blue... the colors she saw were too similar not to be Yukari's gap.

"Ugh!" with a loud thump, Flandre found herself thrown onto the dusty ground, in reach of the sun. As she found her power quickly drain and her skin burn, she scrambled for some shade under the nearest tree. When she was safe, she let out a long sigh and her powers soon came back to her.

"Well well, if this isn't a pleasant surprise." a familiar voice sounded behind her. Flandre glanced at the gap youkai who was now towering over her, with her giant parasol. It took her a minute to noticed the defects in what she saw. Purple eyes? No, instead they were almost pitch black, besides the tiny red dot that might have been her constricted pupils. The vampire felt herself flinch at the sight, right before a little rustling of leaves was heard, and Ran appeared right next to Yukari, with the same eyes. But Ran looked rather eerie, what with her missing mob cap and her fangs that had just recently become visible. And were her claws a bit sharper and longer...?

"Ran... and Yukari!" she jumped up, and in one swift motion, Flandre found herself pinned up to the tree. By what, she wondered. She looked at the claws that were digging into her neck and found that they belong to Ran, who had a grin much too big on her face. But it seemed much more like a grin Vorstru would wear, or something evil like that. Flandre grabbed Ran's arms, easily forcing her off. "What... what are you doing!?" she gasped. That kitsune had a rather strong grip, and she was sure there was now little grooves in her neck. But her question was never answered, instead she got a growl from Ran, and another attack. Ran took a running leap and clawed at Flandre. The girl just barely dodged it, and Ran landed on all fours. Finally she found herself dancing around with her now deranged friend, and tried to see if she would snap back to reality. "Ran! You're acting more like an animal than before!" Well technically couldn't say that she wasn't an animal... but to her, Ran's feral instincts were definitely kicking in. "Please! Stop what you're doing, I don't want to hurt you!" she cried out. She was already well aware of what would happen if she fought back. But Ran still ignored her. Things started to get a bit harder, because she had to stay under the shade all while trying to stop Ran. A few times she would catch a little light, and she would feel her whole body shudder. But this dragged on for too long. Finally she just dug her heels to the ground, bracing for impact as she stopped Ran's pounce in midair. And then with a flick of her wrist, the kitsune went crashing to the ground.

"Well done, vampire." Yukari said. Flandre glanced at her, but couldn't look into her sinister eyes. And even her voice seemed to have a bit of a rasp to it. As Flandre studied the ground, a cold presence swept over her and Yukari stood right next to her. Did she even move? But a reassuring hand was placed on her shoulder as quiet words filled her ears. "Come, stay for a while. You won't even miss the mansion." as Flandre heard that, she blinked once, no twice. And then without question, she followed Yukari.

"Ah... this is rather boring..." Vorstru sighed as it lay on the bed in Flandre's room. "Should I let her sister out yet?" it directed it's finger towards the ceiling, and a it seemed like a giant block of white mass opened up next to it. "You still alive in there?"

"Let me out this instant, Vorstru!" Remilia growled from behind it. "I cannot break through here with my powers..."

"Yeah, of course. Why else would I throw you in there? It's a little special trick I like to use on powerful creatures like you. But it's not like you can compare to your sister or anything. Especially with me around." Remilia growled and clenched her teeth. She tried ripping through the thin sheet of unknown material separating the two, but the flash of light blinded her, and she felt hot blood, dripping down her face and forcing her right eye shut. "Ooh, shouldn't have done that, huh?" she chuckled.

"I guess regular old attack won't do..." she muttered under her breath.

"What was that? You give up?"

"No, it's just begun."

_While the Scarlet Devil faces this unknown creature who has yet to reveal its motives, will the true girl forget herself in Mayohiga?_

* * *

**So yeah, this isn't much. But starting next chapter, a little less just Flandre. Now there will be more youkai from outside of the mansion she encounters and stuff. Finally I'm getting back on track!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A little shorter than intended, but oh well. Here it is, what I've been sort of waiting to write. But then as soon as I got there, I wondered what would happen in the story. I know, stupid right?**

* * *

Everything seemed perfectly normal. After Yukari guided Flandre away, they didn't seem to have those odd eyes anymore. But her memory had already erased that version of them, so she never knew about that in the first place. Yes, Vorstru had indeed been tricking her mind, but if only she knew that. All thoughts of the past disappeared, and she could only remember the time she shared with Ran and Yukari in Mayohiga. But that didn't change her past, she just couldn't remember other parts as much. But as Yukari instructed, she followed her to the estate and led her inside. As she sat down, her mind snapped, and she was free of whatever was forcing her to follow Yukari's instruction.

"Yukari!" she suddenly gasped.

"It seems that you've snapped out of it." Ran said. And she wasn't like before, in fact, she was perfectly normal. Had Flandre imagined the whole thing?

"Oh, did I miss something?"

"Indeed you did," Yukari said. "Ran, make her something." Ran sighed and stood up, walking into the hall to the other room as Flandre watched in confusion.

"Yukari, what's going on?" Flandre asked.

"Oh, do you not remember? You've been staying with us."

"Eh...?" while Flandre couldn't believe it, something made her want to think it was true. With that, the two waited silently until Ran popped back up, with a little something in her hands. She set down a plate, with food for all three of them. Flandre still didn't know whether or not to believe Yukari, but she thanked them for the meal before quietly indulging in it. The food tasted plain due to the lack of blood, but she wasn't one to complain about something like that. Afterwards, Ran beckoned for Flandre to follow her outside, where she received an interesting bit of news. "Um, Ran... I think we shouldn't even try, there's no way I can control myself now."

"Precisely."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I know someone else who has a good bit of power, like you do. Well, Yukari knows her better. But anyway, it's your job to go see her." she explained.

"Who is this person?"

"I can't tell you much because I've had no chance to catch her name, but I do know that she is a youkai that lives in a quite the large garden."

"I see. When shall I meet her?"

"Very soon, in fact." and as Ran said, before Flandre knew it, she was thrown into a gap. They should have at least given her a warning. She had to gain flight, before she fell out of the gap and into pure yellow. She landed on the dirt safely, while Ran popped up next to her. "This is the garden in which she lives."

"Living in a garden? Is there some sort of house?" Ran had no time to answer, as the heard footsteps behind them. When they turned, a woman dressed in red plaid with a large pink parasol appeared. How many youkai carried parasols around, Flandre wondered. As the parasol was lifted, it revealed her green hair and red eyes. Flandre hadn't seen many with red eyes like her.

"Ah, this is her." Ran whispered. "I'd like you to be careful, she comes from the strongest class of youkai."

"What have we here?" the woman spoke. "One of Yukari's lackeys?"

"Yes, I'm her shikigami." Ran bowed her head as she said that, so Flandre wondered if this woman were of some big importance besides her strength. With that said, the woman locked her eyes on Flandre.

"And who is this?"

"I'm Flandre," she said, taking a few steps closer. "Does this garden belong to you?" the woman narrowed her eyes and put on a grin or possibly an attempted smile, which wasn't fit for her face in Flandre's opinion.

"No, I'm only here for the summer."

"It's summer?" Flandre had forgotten about the seasons over time.

"Indeed. Hmm... so I take it you know Yukari?"

"I do, you must be friends with her as well."

"Friends?" Yuuka eyes widened only a little as she repeated that. "Oh well, you don't seem very weak anyway. Welcome to the Garden of the Sun, you can come along with me." Flandre glanced around and saw that Ran had disappeared. But she put the thought out of her mind as she followed the woman down a path. She glanced left and right constantly, little fairies flew around everywhere. They were happy and carefree, unlike the fairies she would spot from time to time in the mansion. After a while, the woman turned to Flandre. "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Yuuka Kazami."

"Oh, I didn't give my full name either. Once again, I'm Flandre Scarlet." she said.

"A vampire, am I correct?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I was reminded of the Scarlet Devil who resides in the mansion a while away," she said. "But it doesn't seem like you would be the Scarlet Devil." Flandre shook her head.

"I'm not. I didn't think anybody would know about me anyway."

"I thought as much. I'd like to see your power."

"Eh? So suddenly?"

"You seem to be different. Much different." That made Flandre remember what Ran told her about Yuuka's power. But she didn't know what power she herself had to show.

"If I did this here, it might damage the garden." Flandre pointed out. Yuuka nodded and led her to a more suitable place. It was only then that Flandre figured out that it was on the side of a mountain. When they got to the edge of the sunflower field, Yuuka turned of Flandre.

"Now, you can show me." Flandre nodded but gave it a moment's thought. Usually she only used her power when she was out of her mind. But I guess I could give it a try, she thought. She tried remembering the black slick object she had summoned before. Curved, yet hard and strong like metal… her hands began to glow as she thought about it. It finally appeared in her hand, and she wondered how she could make it catch aflame like before. If only she had one of her to help herself out. She tried her best to replay the rampage that Vorstru created in the past to help her figure it out. Then she finally remembered. Danmaku began to wrap up the little weapon, and then began to quickly stretch and straighten. It grew a bit heavy, for even her arms, as she swung it about. A bit slower than she wanted, but it surely went flying for Yuuka. The sword itself was evaded in a quick side-step even for its large mass, but the danmaku wasn't. Yuuka quickly pointed her parasol towards the oncoming threat, and the leftover red bullets bounced off of her parasol as if it were nothing. Flandre found herself a little dumbfounded at the parasol trick, and looked towards Yuuka. "Give it another try," she instructed. Flandre nodded and did it again, this time swinging it down from above. Yuuka tossed her parasol up into the air, and put her hands up. The mighty sword made contact, as she held still above her head with her bare hands. Flandre strained a little harder, but the sword wouldn't move a centimeter. Finally the weapon back-lashed, and Flandre was sent flying a few yards. She landed on her feet, and Yuuka still held the retracted weapon in her hand. She tossed it over to Flandre, who was astonished.

"You were the first to stop my attack!" she exclaimed. Not only that, but it was with her bare hands. Yuuka walked over to Flandre, who spotted the little burns on her hand. "Oh, I'm sorry about that..."

"They heal easier than what you'd think." she simply replied.

"Really?"

"I'm a youkai, am I not?"

"Oh, right. But anyway... how did your parasol block those bullets?" she asked. Knowing someone was that strong sort of calmed her. But still, they knew how to control it, unlike her.

"I never tell my secret, you know." once again, that attempted smile scared Flandre. "But yes, your power seems pretty good. I'd like to see more." as she said that, and excitement rose in Flandre. Someone who seems like they can't be hurt, someone who isn't afraid of her, someone who sees this as a friendly spar? Facing someone like that is definitely a dream for her!

"You're on!" she exclaimed, with a cheeky grin.

"Just begun? Aren't you a silly little vampire?" Vorstru laughed as it heard that.

"Actually, I consider myself a rather intelligent one." Remilia said, all of the previous anger gone from her voice. With curiosity, Vorstru turned back around, only to spot a giant red arrow flying their way.

"Woah there!" Vorstru stamped its feet into the ground, holding its position as the arrow flew straight for it. Vorstru just barely managed to stop it in its palm, and was thrown back into Flandre's bed with a loud crash. The arrow was still full of power as it came to a complete halt. Vorstru let out a sigh and threw it to the ground, where it soon dissipated. "The gungnir... what a trick! The weapon that can't miss exceeds that of even my power? Too bad it didn't work, huh? Because then you'd be home free!" Vorstru began to laugh again and flopped onto the bed in boredom, as Remilia clenched her teeth.

"That was my best chance..." she muttered. But oh well, Fate should be helping sooner or later, right? "Speaking of that... hey you!" she shouted up at Vorstru.

"What?" it said, rather annoyed.

"What have you done with Flan!?"

"Oh, her? Just a little preparation." Vorstru said nothing more, as the passage shut closed. Remilia was still banging her head against the wall, what would she do in this situation? Her main plan to break out of the trap failed, and she didn't have any other plan.

"Augh!" Flandre fell on her back, her sword retracting.

"My win." Yuuka smiled, as she held her parasol over Flandre's head. Flandre picked herself up and looked at her.

"That was pretty exciting, you're strong!" in the little battle they had, Flandre had been defeated, but it wasn't one-sided. Yuuka could have been considered toast a few times as well. Landing a punch on a youkai like that wasn't considered normal, but neither of them were in the first place. But as the battle was concluded and tiny scars were left on the mountain, Flandre followed Yuuka back into the Garden of the Sun. Then Flandre finally took a moment to notice the sunflowers. "All of these are pretty, are they your favorite flower?"

"It's impossible to pick one, they change with the seasons. But yes I agree, sunflowers are quite the beauty at this time." she smiled, this time her smile being a little less scary. From Flandre's synopsis, Yuuka seemed like quite the scary figure at first glance, because her smile was not very often and even so, it seemed like she would worsen the fear trying. The only time her smile was pure enough was when she was in battle, using flower danmaku in patterns that Flandre could never think up. Yuuka's aura showed a lot of power, and her approach wasn't very welcoming either, but she most likely had some sort of soft spot for flowers inside. Flandre hadn't seen flowers much, so she couldn't say that it was the same for herself, but she would like to know more. So she asked Yuuka about it. "Why of course, I know more about flowers than anyone else could." she answered.

"Really? Thank you."

"Hmm... that kitsune hasn't come back yet, so for now we can keep going." So from there, Yuuka led Flandre around the Garden of the Sun, but the knowledge she could offer was limited, due to the flowers being mostly the same type. But as Yuuka explained it, Flandre was lost in thought. She spoke of the nature, in a way indescribable. If only Flandre could go out more, if only she could experience this type of thing a little more.

"Yuuka, when can I see the other flowers you speak of?" she finally asked.

"At this time of year, you could find summer flowers outside of this garden." she explained. But before she could finish, a large shadow appeared right next to Flandre. Flandre barely flinched, although she was taken by surprise.

"Ah, Ran!"

"Yes, that's right." she nodded. "We're about to drop." Flandre barely managed to say goodbye to Yuuka before she fell down that hole once again. At least she got a warning this time, and she was finally learning to get the hang of landing on her feet. Ran landed next to her, and they found themselves in the main room of the estate, where Yukari seemed to be sitting and waiting for their return. "Yukari, I have a question for you." Flandre said almost immediately.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Strong beings, like Yuuka... will I get to know more of them?"

* * *

**Yay for Yuuka! Never before have I written with her, so I would really like it if you would tell me what you think about the way I pictured her. But otherwise, I had a bit of difficulty getting to know her and measuring out her power level with Flandre's. Hopefully this met your expectations, but if not, oh well... (and I really got into sort of a jam with the whole Remilia and Vorstru thing, so you might notice how short it was)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah, I've been losing track of time lately... but yeah, no more excuses for me. I was a bit late with this one, that much is true.**

* * *

"Ah..." Remilia slapped her hand against her head. Why didn't she think of that idea sooner? And she just called herself intelligent.

"It's so boring, I should waste my time killing some fairy maids..." Vorstru was about to get up when something shiny caught it's eye. It looked down, and saw a crack in the ground, with light seeping out of it. "That doesn't look like my power..." Vorstru got up and stomped on it for assurance. No budge. "Whatever, it's probably jus-"

_**CRACK**_

"What the-!?" before Vorstru knew it, the floor burst forth, and it found itself pinned to the wall, by a cold hand. It looked down at the vampire, who had beaten it's magic.

"Finally, I managed to think properly." she said, before picking Vorstru up by the collar and tossing it half-way across the room. When it was close enough to collide with the wall, it burst into a series of bats, which blended into the darkness.

"I guess I underestimated you." the monster said, it's voice echoing from all sides of the room. "Vampires are pretty persistent, huh? You should give up while you have the chance."

"As if." and with that said, Remilia shot out a ring of danmaku, dissipating all of the hiding bats except for one that stealthily avoided them.

"See you on the other side." it sung playfully. Remilia took a second to think about that as she sped out the door and to the source of the screams. When she got there, she froze at the sight of what looked like Flandre, devouring a fairy maid. She glanced back at Remilia for a second, before turning back around and ripping through some more of the maid's flesh. Remilia began to run towards her, before something put her to a full stop just by grabbing her wrist. She turned quickly to see Flandre again, who gave her a devilish grin before slamming her into one of the mansion pillars. As the dust cleared, the two were in front of her, staring with blank eyes.

"I see you've met my friends." a voice echoed as Vorstru appeared in front of her. "The third one is out of commission, so you'll only have these two to deal with. Lucky you." Remilia's eyes narrowed as scarlet chains broke free of the walls, grabbing the two Flandre and holding them up. They hung from the chains, completely limp as that happened.

"They're not reacting?" Remilia muttered.

"Nope. Not until I say so." with that, Vorstru snapped their fingers, and the blank eyes of the two Flandre instantly gleamed blood red. Both of their heads jerked forward as they broke the chains like nothing and turned towards Remilia, who took flight and was trying to figure out how to deal with these two at the same time. As they both teamed up against Remilia, their attacks reminded her of when she thought she was going crazy and saw more than one Flandre. They were both attacking Flandre (or maybe it was Vorstru then too) that time, just like she was being attacked now. And they were talking as they did so last time as well, are they still the same now? There was only one way to find out. Remilia ducked before taking flight as fast as she possibly could, throwing the two off course. From there she quickly pinned one down, seeing if she could catch any of the whispering. But no, it sounded so odd she could have sworn it were a different language. The second one quickly pried Remilia off of her, and Remilia had to think fast. Maybe it was true that Flandre bested her in strength, but what about strategy? As she planned this out, she dodged a left hook from the other Flandre, who managed to bend over too far and fall on top of the other one. As the two tried to get out of the tangled mess, Remilia sighed a bit. One thing that they were lacking was a good bit of common sense. It looks like with enough effort, she could gain the upper hand. So she quickly struck one, before the other one could regain their balance. Like this, their attack weren't in sync, making them easier to deal with, and making the two hurt each other more than Remilia. By time they had finished their first assault, the two were in pretty bad shape. It was then that a loud rumble sounded throughout the mansion, and a voice spoke.

"Ugh, my two lackeys are dumber than I thought. Looks like I'll have to work to get it done." now that she thought about it, Vorstru had disappeared a while back. But Remilia glanced at the two, who suddenly jolted, and their eyes were now a different crimson, similar to her own.

"Hey, wait a minute! What's goin on here!?" one of them shouted.

"I don't know, Flan. I thought we were gone long ago."

"Yeah, me too..." she nodded, catching a glimpse of Remilia. "Woah, what is really going on!? And where is Flandre?" as Vorstru reformed, the two were in a mode of panic, making Vorstru feel a tinge of annoyance.

"Quiet, you two!" Vorstru raised its hand, making the two stiffen up. They gave the monster dirty looks, as if someone had taped their mouth shut. Vorstru chuckled in return and nodded, making the two pounce on Remilia when she least expected it. Unlike the wobbly and weak grip the two had on Remilia previously, this was painfully like iron. Vorstru flew up to where Remilia was, putting on a horribly wide grin. "Aww, now that I've got you caught, there isn't any fun in this little game. Oh well, I might as well let you go." Vorstru glanced at the other two Flandre, making them drop her. As soon she landed on her feet, she quickly pulled out her spear, splitting into three and tossing it as hard as possible towards the three. The monster caught the first one, and the two Flandre did the same. Unluckily for them, the light blinded them and Remilia took that as a chance to attack. But to no avail, their skin felt like pure metal when her claws hit it. She pulled back, to see those same green scales popping out of the skin of the two Flandre, just as it did Vorstru not too long ago. "I hope you're satisfied with my little... upgrades." she grinned.

"As if..." Remilia groaned under her breath as she went for another swipe. Once again it didn't work, but she knew a thing or two about penetrating armor. Vorstru hovered in mid-air along with the two Flandre, grinning at her small attempts that obviously would not work. But little did the monster know, a scream came out of one of the Flandre while it was busy boasting in it's head. Vorstru whipped around, only to see a shattered hole in their armor, along with Remilia's sharp claws embedded into their skin. Remilia obviously happy with the result turned to the other two. The monster clenched it's teeth, raising it's hand and uttering one word.

"_Dispar._" it said, as the three vanished into thin air. Remilia was too late to catch them, and simply floated back down to the ground. She growled and snapped at the presence behind her, which panicked and went crashing to the ground.

"See that the damages are taken care of quickly." she said. "And if you're too slow, fetch the gate guard and Pache." with that, the poor fairy maid who was scared out of her wits picked herself up and took off quickly. Remilia quickly headed back to the basement, seeing if the monster had disappeared to there. She threw the iron door open, surveying the empty but ravaged room. After a minute of checking, she shook her head and slammed the door shut, walking back to the upper floor.

"Ah, you're kidding!" Flandre exclaimed as she scanned the book she received from Yuuka. "Those flowers... they must be huge!"

"One of a kind," Yuuka told her with a smile.

"And they grow so far away, have you ever seen them?"

"Only once in the time that I've been migrating during the seasons. If you are to see them, you must leave for the winter earlier than expected." she explained.

"Oh, that's amazing!" Flandre could really say that she was enjoying herself so much more than she ever would in that old basement. But then again, her mind was slowly being corrupted... but besides that, she was happier than ever. She had learned so much, next to being able to fight with someone on her level, and not seeing them end up a pile of dismembered flesh. To top that off, she was also getting some knowledge from Yukari and Ran both. None of them were afraid of her, none of them shunned her or treated her like a monster. Her life would be so much better, here in this false fantasy. And after meeting up with Yuuka once again, Ran took her back to Mayohiga, where she sat down and ate with the two. Ran was actually interested in the things Flandre learned from Yuuka, and was looking forward to maybe creating her own garden somewhere around the estate. Yukari of course stayed as quiet as usual, picking on Ran from time to time and grinning about it. It seems that Yukari liked watching Ran getting flustered when she suggested something different from her own, or getting up when she requested something, only to be told that she was kidding. Flandre still didn't very well understand why Ran acted this way, but there was the whole shikigami thing. But once again, she didn't understand that either. But after that, Yukari quickly went to sleep as Ran stayed up a little longer. Slowly she went to her own room, which left just Flandre, who couldn't sleep. That was because she was a vampire, of course, but she had been trying to change that to see if she could got to sleep at least a little earlier. But it hadn't changed much, so a while later she returned to a room she had been given to stay in. It was rather bare, but she didn't mind. She was actually quite thankful. But as the night wore on, she was reminded of the basement a bit. Not exactly exciting or crowded, but she would just have to deal with it. She had something to pass away the time though, and that was the book filled with flowers that Yuuka let her borrow. It wasn't just a pretty book like you'd expect from such a childish vampire to take interest in, instead it was filled to the brim with so much information to the point that one would give up in no time. But Flandre wasn't giving up easy, nor was she paying attention to the monster in her room. She glanced up for a second to notice the figure, before turning her attention back to her book and doing a double-take.

"You're not anyone familiar!" she growled, jumping up at the sight of the figure. "And... why are you dressed up as me?" this scaly green thing bothered her.

"I am you." Vorstru grinned. "I can't say that you remember me, no?" Flandre paused to think about it before giving up.

"No, I don't think I do... but anyway, why are you here!?"

"You should be a little less hostile to the one that brought you here." as soon as she heard that, Flandre's guard dropped.

"You... you did?"

"Of course, Yukari doesn't pick up random vampires that easily, you know."

"Oh..." Flandre didn't think about arguing, which was very odd and unusual. She just nodded and said, "Thank you, then."

"Of course. Now Flan, call me Vorstru. And listen up well, because I'll need a big favor from you." the monster said, it's grin stretching wide. She was wondering about that grin, until Flandre found her sight fading. She blinked, thinking that it was the darkness, but before she knew it she was drifting away. Her head suddenly jerked forward as she regained feeling in her body and then returned the grin.

"Yes, Vorstru."

"Agh..." Remilia was rather frustrated as she sat at the table, acting more fidgety than usual. The door to her room opened, and quickly she jumped up to find a fairy maid in her presence.

"We had no luck, Mistress." the fairy maid reported, bowing. Remilia felt a tinge of anger rise in her, but ignored it as she waved the maid off. She sat back down, letting out a sigh and looking around.

"Still no sign of either of them!? This seems very troublesome..." It had been quite a few months since she last saw Vorstru, and she had searched everywhere for Vorstru or Flandre, even outside of the mansion. But to no avail, just what could have happened...?

* * *

**Alright, I'm glad I got up to here. Now for the next part, which is probably gonna be a bit more... exciting, I should say? Meh, who knows, but look forward to it!**


End file.
